


Guardians (GSG9)

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Series: R6S Families [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cute, Dorks, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Nightmares, No Smut, Protectiveness, Sleeping Together, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Basically GSG9 is like a dysfunctional family and yet everyone cares about each other. Especially Dominic because he sees himself as like the father.





	1. Guardians

It was a late Saturday night as Monika laid in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Not with the nightmares that plunged into her mind. No matter what she did, they'd always be there. She listened to Elias and Dominic snoring, of course they had top bunks while her and Marius had the bottom. Speaking of which, she knew Marius was in bed. And normally he was the loudest snoring out of the group. Shifting onto her side she noticed that he had his back towards her and he was curled up shivering. Even though the room was kept at a seventy five degrees. Slowly she got up. Her muscles popping as she approached the shivering mechanic. Sitting on the edge of his bed she carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. Quickly Marius jerked up, and stared at Monika with disheveled hair, his chocolate colored eyes widened with fear yet they looked so tired. "Markus...it's okay it's just me..." She hummed and then was abruptly grabbed and pulled down into a hug. A stifled cry came from the mechanic as he pressed his face into her shoulder. She knew what happened. He had a nightmare. She understood what happened, especially with Outbreak. But she also knew he was safe, healthy, and in fighting form. Slowly, wrapping her arms around him she relaxed and waited until the ragged breathing from him calmed to the point of where he was back to sleep. Pressed against her night shirt. Monika didn't mind, GSG9 trusted each other. And they understand what goes on. They've been through hell, hell, and even more hell. They've seen their demons, fought them and lost to them at times. But the bond between GSG9 made them a family. And they all watched each other's back. Even though they were on different sides. Slowly as she dosed off, she also knew that they'd end up on the floor. Dominic infront of Marius with his back to the door, and Elias curled up behind her pressing his face against her back. She knew that this bond will never break. No matter what happened they'll stick together and stay together.


	2. Group mornings

Monika woken with a stiffen yawn stretching a bit as she felt the carpet rub against her skin. Elias was behind her, still asleep peacefully. Meanwhile Marius and Dominic where curled around each other. Marius head was resting against Dominic chest, and his head was on top of Marius head. Slowly Monika wiggled herself out of Elias death grip and got up, heading into the common room to the coffee pot. Starting it with German brew. Slowly she leaned against the counter and yawned. Then began the medication process. Due to injuries that required them. Dominic pain pills, Marius Anxiety pills, Elias muscle relaxer, and then her hyperactive disorder. After that and after she locked them away (she still doesn't trust Dominic) she waits for the coffee to finish. She could her the other's start to awaken and stretch. Followed by multiple muscle pops. 

 

After their morning workout they head into the cafeteria. Making their way through the other groups. Until they really their normal spot in the corner. Elias and Monika sit with their back towards the other's while Dominic and Marius sit with their backs to the concrete wall. It was a routine they always did. Dominic past had made him nervous with his back facing others even if they were all a giant team. He still didn't trust everyone. Marius disliked having his back towards the sun. Which made him get overheated too quickly and the fact that he can watch the door in case something happens. They ate at a moderate pace. Remaining in silence as they finished up. Before heading out to the range. Soon enough they were being sent off on missions. Dominic being the only one left behind. Which pegged his deep anxiety. He always worried about his team. His family, they accepted who he was, and even though they fought with him a few times he was still one of them. And in his work it gave him some deep emotions.


	3. Home

Dominic slammed his fists into Gustave desk. His fury raging at the French Doctor. "What do you mean! I want to see Monika!" He roared as Gustave kept a calm demeanor and remained silent as the older German threw a fit. Monika was on a mission when she was bum rushed and attacked. She was knocked unconscious by the fall even though her helmet absorbed most of the impact. Since she was rushed back. She was in the medical wing asleep. Luckily she didn't have a concussion. Dominic was first to hear about it and stormed over to see her. Intercepted by Gustave who explained that she needed rest and that he needed to stay calm. 

 

After a while and actually managing to sneak past Gustave. He slipped into the room where Monika laid asleep. Her head bandaged and her blonde locks poking through the wrap. Dominic carefully pulled a chair over to her bed and waited. Listening to the heart monitor and her gentle snoring, his heart pounded in his chest, his stomach turned viciously. She was hurt due to a miscommunication between teams and she walked into a trap because of it. Dominic mind was racing with fury and yet panic. Monika was like a peace keeper between them. Separating Marius from his work, Dominic from his nightmares. And Elias from his constant exercise. She kept them from killing themselves. And here she is. Laying in the medical room with multiple tubes running into her. Keeping her alive. Dominic was worried about what'd happen if she didn't pull through. Of course he hid it well and soon he broke away from it to rest his weary eyes and head against one of her hands. Keeping it close in case something happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically GSG9 is like a dysfunctional family and yet everyone cares about each other. Especially Dominic because he sees himself as like the father.


End file.
